pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:MiserysComputerIsFucked.jpg
Awesome. My comp did that not long ago. Time to buy a new graphics card hurray! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:30, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Thankfully, it's still under warranty. Sadly, they are not responding to me. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:32, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::looks like i left it open on mspaint and my dog walked across the touchpad and clicked the button a couple thousand times tbh 17:34, 6 January 2009 :::companies are always dicks about their warranties. Fax them a copy of it if you still have it, and while you're at it, email one to them too. They'll deny that you have it for weeks if you don't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:36, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::I get those all the time, for me they go away by minimizing/maximizing. --'-Chao ' 16:41, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::Wtf@ur build... ~~ 16:45, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::try updating the drivers. if its Nvidia you could try going "http://www.nvidia.com/object/adobe.html" but i dont feel like turning into a link. otherwise ya its fucked Alpha fireborn 16:46, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: I only get them occaisonally. Mount Quinkai broke the game last, lol new armor? pink trees ftw. -- wins. 16:49, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I looked at the build too, but pve is srs bsns so wtf. --'-Chao ' 16:58, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::That's a PvP build, I used in in JQ and RA. Also, it doesn't go away until I reboot. Persists to desktop, what you can't see is the static and motion of how fucked my display is. It is Nvidia, they are the lastest drivers. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:01, 8 January 2009 (EST) osht. That's a screen I took on my old computer. I've some other seriously screwed over shit somewhere... --'› Srs Beans ' 09:42, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Makes me glad I have a good video card o.o --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 11:54, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::I bought a new video card and it burnt out in 2 weeks-- ChristmasRelyk 11:56, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::Don't turn off your fan, maybe. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:56, 9 January 2009 (EST) My computer is the strongest computer ever, I even can run GW @ 13 FPS at minimum! Brandnew. 11:58, 9 January 2009 (EST) : :< ufail. I can run it at liek..190 FPS. You gotta upgrade, sometime. =P --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 12:00, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::I'm poor. Brandnew. 12:01, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::: Dewd, high fps is liek, baed, no? Anyways, somehow my ping bubble won't show anything higher than 63 fps, even though running Crysis and GW simultaneously leaves at least 30 FPS... o-o --'› Srs Beans ' 12:02, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::I accuse you all of lying because I am pretty sure GW is capped at 60fps by code. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:03, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Is because your Vertical Sync is on. Limits your FPS to your screen's refresh rate. @Brandnew: It isn't expensive to upgrade. You can get 2GB of RAM for liek $40, a new high-end video card for liek $200, a new processor for liek $90, and a new motherboard for liek...$120. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 12:05, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::but remember to check how much RAM you computer is compatible with, 32bit can't handle more than 3.5gig anyway iirc -- 12:06, 9 January 2009 :::::::Hmm... so it is... now I have 225 :) --'› Srs Beans ' 12:07, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::fuck you Misery. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:07, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::I'm a poor 16 year old stockboy. I earn like 4,20 euro's an hour, which is quickly spend on beer. Brandnew. 12:07, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::oic, I don't play with settings very much. I've turned most shit off now to try and stop that from happening though. It's a laptop, so it overheats, fucking thing. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:12, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::: And that's not even my main computer =| --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 12:13, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::It's impossible for the human eye to process over like 50fps, everything after that just looks a tiny bit more fluid. -- wins. 16:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Don't some people complain about eye strain on monitors with only 60Hz, and prefer 75Hz? I also read something that said the FPS that corresponds with "smoothness" varies widely depending on the lighting, events, etc. For example, television shows play at 30 FPS, which would be considered bad for a shooter (for example), but you never hear anyone complaining about the television having a bad framerate. --Mafaraxas (talk) 16:44, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::I've yet to see a movie where the camera is spinning like a madman and jumping like a fucking rabbit, not to mention screaming into the mic whenever you manage to kill someone - and even higher if you die... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:00, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::If I recall correctly, the human eye can see 120FPS, our brain just can't tell much of a difference after around 60. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 17:04, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Eyes don't have an FPS (and most I've read estimate it at around 40 where there's no difference. go figure/go away). Also, a TV can interlace images, because you're further away from the screen, without it looking horrid. Interlace a PC screen and you'll make people die from the black lines across their screens. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:06, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Right, those were the differences I meant. --Mafaraxas (talk) 22:50, 9 January 2009 (EST)